


simple criticism

by lzrd



Series: International Fanworks Day Drabbles [7]
Category: Kuuchuu Buranko (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzrd/pseuds/lzrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Irabu finds a new tv show he likes. Mayumi isn't impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	simple criticism

**Author's Note:**

> first fic on ao3 for this show woo

"Mayumi-chan! Have you heard of this show? It's from America, about this doctor who is difficult to get along with but he always solves the case!" Irabu spins his chair away from the computer he's hunched over.  
"House MD? I've heard of it." Mayumi responds through a cloud of smoke.  
"His methods are interesting but not nearly enough injections! He's a medical doctor and he doesn't even give an injection to everyone!!" he pouts but keeps going. "I like the oncologist too but he hardly does any injections!"  
"I don't think anyone could live up to your standards..." she sighs.


End file.
